Ferelden
} |name = Ferelden |image = Ferelden.png |px = 270px |type = Feudal monarchy |population = 1,000,000 (9:30 Dragon)Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide |location = Southeast Thedas |capital = Denerim City of Amaranthine (during the Orlesian occupation)Codex entry: The Port City of Amaranthine |appearances = Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age (IDW comic) Dragon Age: Warden's Fall Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age Legends Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Ferelden is a relatively young kingdom located in southeastern Thedas. It was formed by King Calenhad nearly four hundred years before the start of the Fifth Blight by uniting Alamarri clans. History Unification When the Alamarri peoples first split from Neromenians and migrated south in -1220 TE, they found a new homeland and called it "Ferelden", which means "fertile valley" in their tongue. However, the fertile valley did not become a nation for another 2800 years. This period of time is littered with numerous wars the Alamarri tribes waged, both with foreign powers such as the Tevinter Imperium, as well as their fellow tribes. During that time the Alamarri developed their political system which remains largely intact to this day. With time, powerful nobles would turn their land into bannorns, then arlings, and finally teyrnirs. The nobles continued the Alamarri tradition of infighting and continued to fight with each other over petty matters in order to gain more power. A few of the most powerful Alamarri put forward their bid for kingship over the Alamarri, but without success. Then in the Exalted Age came a man named Calenhad who was born to a merchant. Through a series of events he got involved in the war for kingship, during which time he first became a servant to one of the candidates for the throne. When his master decided to use him to gain advantage against other nobles, Calenhad acted honourably; and through his actions gained respect and command of the armies of his former master. He married his master's noble daughter, and became a teyrn -Codex entry: Aldenon's Vestments and a candidate for king himself. As he was leading his men more joined his side, for he was known to be more honourable than other true nobles. Calenhad also gained followers in the Circle of Magi, as well as the Ash Warriors. By then, the Chantry had become very popular in other lands. Calenhad gained the trust of those amongst the Alamarri who followed the faith, as he was said to be a devoted Andrastian himself. In 5:42 Exalted a Landsmeet was called and Calenhad made an appearance with his army, including mages of the Circle, templars and the Ash Warriors. With allies at his side, Calenhad challenged the biggest threat to his rule, the most powerful noble - Simeon, the teyrn of Denerim. Calenhad was matched in combat and wounded, but ultimately defeated Simeon. The nobles voted him king, and the fertile valley became the nation of Ferelden. Calenhad Theirin started the royal family of Theirins who sat on the Fereldan Throne for the next three centuries. Grey Warden rebellion In 7:5 Storm, King Arland Theirin, who earned the reputation of a tyrant, ascended to the throne. Some banns approached Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden, who previously held a claim to the throne, to intercede, and she agreed. She violated the Grey Wardens' neutrality by gathering allies to rebel against the king. Arland discovered the plot and his forces eventually routed Sophia and her followers at Soldier's Peak, where the Wardens held out for a brief time, despite being outnumbered. After defeating the Wardens at Soldier's Peak, Arland banished them from Ferelden. The order would have no presence in Ferelden for another two centuries. Little is known of what followed Arland's rule, as a civil war for the throne occurred soon after his death. The war lasted a decade and wiped away most records of his reign. Orlesian invasion The nation was invaded by Orlais in 8:24 Blessed and fully conquered 20 years later. For the next 78 years it was under Orlesian occupation. Orlesian noble Meghren was installed as the king of Ferelden during the late years of the occupation, and the Theirins were forced into hiding while keeping alive the rebellion. Ferelden was freed through the efforts of Maric Theirin who was the rightful heir to the throne and a commoner Loghain. Loghain and Rowan Guerrin defeated two legions of chevaliers sent to support Meghren at the Battle of River Dane, forcing Emperor Florian to withdraw all support for Meghren. Eventually by 9:2 Dragon, King Meghren and the remnants of his court fled to and barricaded themselves inside Fort Drakon. Maric challenged Meghren to a duel and killed him in single combat, ending his rule and the Orlesian occupation. Maric then married Rowan and set out to rebuild Ferelden. Fifth Blight Geography The climate of Ferelden appears to be temperate, and Ferelden along with Thedas itself is located in the southern hemisphere. Dividing Ferelden from Orlais to the west are the Frostback Mountains. The southeast holds the Brecilian Forest, where in 9:30 Dragon a clan the Dalish elves can be found. To the far south are the forbidding forests, swamps and eventually tundra of the Korcari Wilds. To the north of the Wilds lie the Southron Hills and the Hinterlands, and the Free Marches across the sea. The central region of Ferelden contains Lake Calenhad and The Bannorn. In the far northern region are The Coastlands, which include more swamps and forests. Settlements * Alamar * Amaranthine * Dales EndLuke Kristjanson. Focus. * Denerim * Dosov — Chasind settlement * Elmridge — a small town in West Hills * GreenfellAppears in description of Codex entry: Orders to the Militia as the "Greenfell militia."In Witch Hunt, if the player is a female mage, it is revealed that Cullen was sent to Greenfell to regain his composure after the events of Broken Circle. * Gwaren * Harper's Ford * Haven * Highever * Honnleath * KillarneyMentioned by Valena. * Logerswold''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), A Bann Too Many * Lothering * Redcliffe Village * Redhold - Avvar Settlement * RossleighSee Flemeth. BioWare wiki. * South Reach — west of Lothering, part of the Arling * SouthmereDragon Age (tabletop RPG), Amber Rage — within the Hinterlands * VintiverDragon Age (tabletop RPG), The Dalish Curse — within the Southron Hills * Wyvern Hold — Avvar Settlement Fortresses * Kinloch Hold * Redcliffe Castle * Soldier's Peak * Ostagar * Vigil's Keep * West Hill * Fort Drakon * Soldier's Peak Regions ; Current teyrnirs: * Gwaren * Highever ; Current arlings: * Amaranthine * South Reach — between West Hills and Lothering * Denerim * Redcliffe * West Hills — south of Redcliffe ; Known bannorns: * City of Amaranthine * Dragon's Peak * Rainesfere * Southern Bannorn — on the eastern shore of Lake Calenhad * Waking Sea — on the northern shore of Ferelden * West Hill * White RiverMentioned by Bann Sighard if the Warden does not ask for a reward during Tortured Noble. * Winter's BreathMentioned as a rumor by Bodahn Feddic in the Party Camp. ; Lakes: * Calenhad ; Rivers: * Dane * Drakon * Hafter * White ; Other: * Within Amaranthine: ** Aralt RidgeSee this image. ** Blackmarsh ** The Coastlands ** Dragonbone Wastes ** Feravel PlainsLord Eddelbrek is the ruler of this land. ** Knotwood Hills ** The Pilgrim's Path ** Tarcaisne Ridge ** Wending Wood * Bannorn * Blightlands * Brandel's Reach * Brecilian Forest * CrestwoodAs seen in this gameplay video. * Frostback Mountains ** Gherlen's Pass ** Sulcher's Pass * The Hinterlands * Korcari Wilds * Lake Calenhad * Southron HillsDragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Chapter 2. ** Ruswold Valley Notes * Ferelden's coastline faces the Waking Sea to the north and the Amaranthine Ocean to the east. * The Imperial Highway enters Ferelden in the Frostback Mountains via Gherlen's Pass and circles Lake Calenhad and the Bannorn. Then one branch ends in Denerim and another at Ostagar which is also the Highway's southmost point. * The Bannorn is effectively the "bread-basket" of Ferelden, containing the most arable land. * Ferelden has two islands off its northeast coast: one containing the city of Alamar and another named Brandel's Reach. Alamar is considered rather independent of Fereldan politics. This could be explained by the rocky Brandel's Reach reputedly being a haven for raiders, making Alamar an unpopular place to live or visit. * The various hills and mountains of Ferelden are still occupied by Avvars, and the Korcari Wilds by the Chasind, tribes independent of Ferelden. Dalish elves can also be found travelling through the nation. Culture and society Ferelden is a relatively temperate nation in the far southeast of Thedas, historically populated by a simple militaristic culture that has only begun to "civilize" in the last few centuries. The Andrastian Chantry is now revered by the 90% of the population. Fereldan cities are considered virtually anarchic by the standards of most outsiders. The Fereldan desire for freedom has engendered a cultural mistrust of law enforcement, and 'laissez-faire' attitudes in general. While the worst offenses are quickly put down, many others are ignored and citizens are often left to make their own justice. Petty theft is common, as guardsmen will only go out of their way to deal with serious disruptions. Commerce is given little official scrutiny as long as taxes are paid; businesses such as brothels and gambling halls are not only tolerated, but expected.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 245 Social Tiers Ferelden society is descended directly from Alamarri tribal culture and its respect for skill and ability. It is most generally broken up into the nobility and commoners (including City Elves). There are also crafters and crafthouses (similar to guilds), who make up a highly valued middle tier between the lowest noble and the highest common classes. They have total power over certain industries in Ferelden.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Blood in Ferelden, pp. 14. Beneath the crafthouses, the population is subdivided into common classes called "High Freemen" and "Low Freemen." High freemen are comprised of freeholders, soldiers and other employed individuals. Low freemen are made up of criminals, prostitutes and elves. For all that, all freemen are allowed to live and go where they wish, and make a living as they will.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Blood in Ferelden, pp. 14. Surnames In Ferelden, nobles have proper last names, such as the Howes or the Couslands. Sometimes commoners will have last names that stem from noble lines, foreign origins, land ownership or titles granted to family members in the past. Otherwise, most Fereldan commoners introduce themselves with a reference to the area they come from or to their trade, e.g. Gareth of Oswin or Lomo Kettlemaker.Codex entry: Arms of Mac TirDragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 1, p. 32 Alienage culture Like many countries in Thedas, Ferelden has a large population of elves who are segregated from the rest of society and live in walled-off alienages. Those who do not find positions of service outside of the alienage are unable to achieve high-paying jobs, but most seem to feel that they are at least among family who look out for each other. Importance of dogs Visitors and travelers to Ferelden are often curious about local attitudes toward dogs. Throughout Thedas dogs are employed in hunting game, keeping barns and storehouses free of vermin, herding livestock and guarding homes; in the mountains they may even be used as beasts of burden. Fereldans, however, show a particular appreciation for canine companions. The origin of this is tangled up in mythology. Dogs are common in Ferelden, both amongst the nobles as well as the common folk and mercenaries such as the Ash Warriors. Keeping dogs is a tradition kept since the times before Ferelden, started by the Alamarri tribes. The barbarians were introduced to mabari by the magisters, who brought the dogs with them during their invasion of the land; many of the dogs decided to stay in the occupied lands after their original masters were defeated.According to Fenris. Legal system Fereldan law is relatively unregulated compared to that of older nations, and is expected on an individual level to be supplemented by one's martial prowess. Indeed, most petty crimes like theft are overlooked by the city guard in Denerim, whose main concern is protecting their posts.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 1, p. 16 Consequently, the common Fereldan should not expect much help fending off criminal activity unless murder or major property damage has occurred. Slavery is illegal in Ferelden, but criminals still practice it in secret. There are no laws regulating personal behavior such as bearing arms, drinking, gambling and prostitution. Similarly, local prejudices and violence against non-human residents—notably alienage elves—often go unpunished. In part this is pragmatism, as Ferelden king's law states that killing a human in defense of an elf is a crime.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG)'', Blood in Ferelden, pp. 106-107 This is not to say that Ferelden is lawless; quite the opposite. The king's seneschal personally appoints arbiters—judges—called "blackhallers" to hear disputes. Blackhallers adjudicate cases from the black granite senschal's hall in Denerim—hence the name—and in the countryside, sheriffs appointed by the local bann patrol and keep track of upcoming cases for the blackhallers to hear. Given the blackhallers' busy schedules, trials can take some time to occur. A suspect may surrender an item of great value to the local sheriff and be released "on his bond" until the time of the trial rather than waiting in a dungeon. This property will be returned if the suspect returns to be judged. Otherwise, the property is retained by the sheriff and the suspect has the charge of fleeing justice added to their criminal record. As long-term imprisonment is frowned upon in general in Ferelden, punishment is often quick and violent. Common methods include public humiliation, whipping, disfigurement, fines and even executions. There's no firm rule that dictates who rules the household. Fereldans are willful and their families tend to be managed by whoever can. Usually, the oldest child inherits the majority of the property regardless of gender, but there are some cases where a younger brother or sister is named the heir simply because he or she seems more capable.The Human Noble, for instance, is rumored to be a strong contender to be the next Teyrn of Highever, despite the presence of an elder male sibling. Politics Unlike most kingdoms, power does not reside exclusively with the nobility. Rather, it arises from the support of the freeholders and even the king is not the unchallenged ruler. For many centuries the nobility has gathered annually to hold the Landsmeet, a council which functions as the official legislative body of Ferelden and it can even override the king or queen on any matter of law. The royalty and nobility of Ferelden is divided into several ranks. * King/Queen * Teyrn/Teyrna * Arl/Arlessa * Bann * Lord/Lady * Knight Notable people with Fereldan origins * Alistair * Anora * Cailan Theirin * Calenhad Theirin * Cauthrien * Cullen * Eamon Guerrin * Ferdinand Genitivi * Greagoir * Hawke * Irving * Loghain Mac Tir * Maric Theirin * Nathaniel Howe * The Warden (if not a human magi, Dwarf Noble, elf or commoner dwarf) Trivia * Visiting foreigners (notably Sten and Marjolaine) have claimed that "Ferelden smells of wet dogs". * Ferelden is approximately the size of England. Gallery FereldenTavern.png|A Fereldan tavern FereldenTavern2.png|Example of Fereldan construction FereldenTavern3.png|A Fereldan bedchamber FereldenHouse.png|A Fereldan house FereldenWarehouse.png|A Fereldan warehouse Ferelden countryside.jpg|Fereldan countryside ferelden homestead.jpg|Fereldan homestead Ferelden mountainside.jpg|Fereldan mountainside Ferelden lakeside.jpg|Fereldan lakeshore See also References Category:Ferelden Category:Nations